


Yes, Ma’am

by DharkApparition



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-18
Updated: 2011-05-18
Packaged: 2017-10-19 13:25:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/201331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DharkApparition/pseuds/DharkApparition
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The low grade headache he’d been fighting all day ebbed into nothing and he sat up, intending to get a beer from the bar and found himself facing a belt buckle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Yes, Ma’am

**Author's Note:**

  * For [chemm80](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chemm80/gifts).



> Warnings: Naughty stuff y’all, not for the children. Pre-series  
> Spoilers: None  
> Notes: Thank you to my awesome betas: A, T & M, Y'all rock.
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing and bank can witness the fact that I'm making no money from this.

**

“I’m not accepting any of your lame excuses or a no this time, Sam!”

The man in question looked up from his desk at his roommate with an exasperated smile. “Dude, I’ve got work to do. There’s no way your family will want some stranger hangin’ out at their house at Christmas. Besides, I can pick up a few extra shifts at the shop and union while everyone else is gone.”

Jerry grimaced and shook his head. “They’re going to skeleton crews over the holiday. Not buying it this time. If I have to knock you over the head and stuff your ass into a trunk, you’re coming home with me. Mom was pissed that I didn’t bring you along at Thanksgiving.” He shot Sam a panicked look. “Do you know what that woman will do to me if she finds out I let you weasel this time?”

Sam felt a stirring of pity for his roommate. He’d only met Jerry’s mother once and that had been enough to understand that woman ruled the roost in Casa Del Bastian. The woman had whirled through their dorm room, straightening and fussing and then had stuffed them full of homemade treats. It had been wonderful and that was why he’d turned down Jerry’s numerous invitations. His roommate’s family was a painful reminder of what his childhood had lacked. But Sam understood Jerry’s position and he really didn’t want to hurt Mrs. Bastian’s feelings by refusing her hospitality, again.

His head thunked on his desktop in defeat. Jerry let out a whoop and Sam grinned up at him from his seated position. “Okay! As long as I don’t have to wear a suit.”

**

Sam shivered as they grabbed their bags, the frigid air pouring in every time the doors opened. After the trek across the tarmac, he didn’t think he’d ever get warm again. Apparently, the Jackson Hole airport was so small that you had to brave the elements between the plane and the terminal. Which wouldn’t have been a problem if he’d been prepared. After nearly three years of mild California weather, this kind of extreme was almost unbearable. It had been fifty degrees in Palo Alto and his usual layers had been sufficient so he’d stuffed his bulky coat into his duffle. Jerry had done the same thing and now Sam questioned the man’s common sense. His roommate had grown up in this kind of weather; he should have known better and warned a guy. He shivered again and had just managed to pull out his coat without dumping everything else when Jerry called out, “TJ!”

He hurriedly zipped his bag shut and pulled on his coat before straightening to see a tall figure striding toward them. Sam watched the man pick up his much shorter roommate and whirl them around, Jerry’s protests ringing with indignation. “Put me down you ass!” The man dropped Jerry and the three of them laughed as Jerry picked himself up. TJ turned to Sam with a smirk that reminded him of his own brother and he shook off a wave of loneliness, grabbing the offered hand with a firm shake and a grin of his own.

“I’m TJ, Jerry’s cousin. You must be Sam?”

Sam grinned wider at Jerry’s grumbling over the two introducing themselves. “Yeah. Nice to meet you.”

“How ‘bout we get somewhere warm? The heat in the truck is pretty weak, but between the three of us, we should be fine. Aunt Sandy has been cooking like a madwoman so there’s likely to be hot cider and coffee and…” TJ shot a look at Jerry. “You know your mother.”

Jerry’s groan morphed into laughter at Sam’s puzzled expression. “Prepare yourself man. Mom’s gonna stuff you ‘til you pop, sew you up and stuff you some more.” He whispered behind his hand. “She thinks you’re too skinny and intends to fatten you up while we’re here.”

Sam’s hunter instincts rose involuntarily and he pushed them back down. If he hadn’t already met Jerry’s mom, he’d probably be justified in his alarm at those words. But Sam shook off the paranoia and shoved it down into the deep well of resentment created by growing up with a hunter instead of a father. Taken at face value, a week of stuffing his face full of good food sounded perfect. He really had to watch his budget and that meant he spent more money on books than food most days.

They hurried out to the truck and TJ regaled him with several embarrassing stories involving Jerry. When they got to the house, Sam had a brief thought that this might have been a mistake. Mrs. Bastian had been an intimidating maternal whirlwind at the dorms; but on her home turf, she was a General. And no one said no. ‘Yes Ma’am’ was the only response and she had plates of food ready for them as soon as they stomped through the mudroom door and into the kitchen.

**

Sam knew he was probably being rude by hiding out in his shared room, but four days with the Bastian family had succeeded in overwhelming him with all of the inclusion and… noise… Sam flopped back on his pillow and covered his face with his book. Hell, he didn’t even know what book it was, he only knew that he couldn’t concentrate and if Jerry ever invited him again, Sam just might shoot him. It was Christmas Eve and while he was grateful that the chaos had kept him from dwelling too much on his lack of familial contact, Sam really didn’t want to participate in what was most assuredly going to be the height of chaotic activity for this family. Besides which, he didn’t have presents for anyone and he… he really needed a drink.

He sat up, grabbed his coat and snuck downstairs, catching TJ by the back door. Jerry’s cousin had turned out to be pretty cool and the man shot him a sympathetic look, holding out his keys and murmuring directions to the closest bar. “Dude, you’re a lifesaver.”

“Just don’t wreck my truck or I’ll pound ya.”

Sam got out fast and was halfway to the bar before he could breathe freely. The sight of the bar was one he was very familiar with. Not as upscale as one might find near the college, but not as run down as most his dad frequented; Tavern in the Hole was warm and welcoming as he stepped through the door. Familiar music of his childhood sounded throughout the room and he found an empty table on the far side of the room, near enough to the back door that he smiled at himself. He cupped his face in his hands and just soaked in the low murmur of the small crowd. The low grade headache he’d been fighting all day ebbed into nothing and he sat up, intending to get a beer from the bar and found himself facing a belt buckle. It was silver, with the image of a bucking horse that stood out in sharp relief… and Sam flushed hotly as he realized he’d been staring way too long. His eyes flew up… way up, to clash with a concerned brown-eyed gaze. The concern melted into a smile and Sam found himself returning it, glad he hadn’t managed to insult her.

“You doin’ alright?”

Sam nodded, his surprise rendering him mute and she grinned, patting his shoulder before taking a step back. “You look like you could use a beer. Draft or bottle?”

Sam finally found his voice after she’d almost made it to the bar, “Uh, bottle, please?” She smiled at him again and he bit his lip to avoid looking like a total idiot. Picking up women in a bar was completely Dean’s thing, but this woman was giving him lots of inappropriate thoughts. Definitely nothing like the waifs that seemed to permeate the campus; her jeans and flannel shirt did little to hide a strong, curvy body that he wouldn’t have to be overly cautious with. Her sandy hair had been pulled back into a messy ponytail and he thought about wrapping it around his hand. Face flaming again; he dropped his gaze to the tabletop. A husky laugh brought his attention back up and Sam watched as she served another customer and he realized she was probably tall enough that he wouldn’t get a crick in his neck if he kissed her.

She looked up, almost as if she’d heard his thought and smiled again. She called out to a man at the end of the bar and he took her place as she walked over with two bottles of beer. She set one in front of him and then gestured to the chair opposite him, “Mind if I join you for a bit?”

“Oh! Yeah, sure!” Sam moved to stand and she waved him back into his chair. She held out her hand and he grasped it without thinking, pleasantly surprised at the firm grip.

“CJ Reynolds.”

“Sam, S-Sam Winchester.” He swallowed past the dry spot in his throat as her skin seemed to warm against his and he felt another flush warm his skin. He didn’t think he’d blushed this much since the requisite sex talk given by his brother because Dad had been out on another hunt.

CJ chuckled. “So you’re Jerry’s roommate from Stanford?” Sam nodded, shifting in his seat as her laugh gripped his lower body, making him feel things he’d avoided for a long time. How long had it been? Eight months? He’d been going full steam for so long that he hadn’t actually missed it until now. “… thinks you walk on water.”

Sam shook himself. “What? No… definitely not one of my skills.” He focused back on her and found her regarding him with a knowing gleam in her dark eyes. “So… CJ is a pretty unusual name for a woman.”

Caught in mid-drink, she pulled a face and swallowed, glancing around the room before leaning in. “Constance Josephine.”

Sam barely held in a painful wheeze as he tried to avoid choking on his beer.

CJ held up her hand and started counting off her fingers, “Not Connie, or Josie, or Phinie. Those will get you a kick in the pants. Jo is okay, just not around here. Don’t want the locals to think I’ve gone soft.” Sam laughed, nodding as she grinned again and downed the rest of her beer. “Jerry’s family is pretty overwhelming aren’t they?”

Embarrassed, Sam looked down and picked at the label on his nearly empty bottle. “Um, well…” Her hand on his stopped his fumbled excuse.

“Don’t worry about it, Sam. You’re not the first holiday escapee to make their way to my bar. It’s one of the reasons I keep the bar open. That and I can’t stand family chaos and snot-nosed screaming kids trashing my quiet. I’m surprised that Teej didn’t come with you.” Her tone was amused and she gave his hand a squeeze before removing it. Sam wished he’d had an excuse to keep hold of it.

He looked up at her through his bangs and smiled. “He gave me his keys. I don’t think he wanted to leave, um… Alicia?”

She choked and stood up. “Oh Lord of Mercy. Totally forgot she was going to be here. I gotta get out of here before he brings that woman in. She wants to stuff me into a dress and paint my nails.” She stalked over to the bar and leaned over; jeans tightening across her ass making his hands twitch. Hell, made more than his hands twitch if he was honest. She was back at the table in record time. “You hungry? I need to get out of here and my place is the only other ‘kid and chaos free’ zone available right now.”

“But… you can just leave like that? And you’d invite a complete stranger into your home?”

Sam got an eye full of cleavage as she leaned over to look him in the eye. She’d unfastened a few extra buttons to reveal a lacy tank and the smile in her eyes told him she knew he’d looked. “Perks of bein’ the boss, Sam. Besides which, Sandy Bastian has been talking you up since Thanksgiving, so… not considered a stranger, and if you think she’s bad...?” CJ shot him a mock horror-filled look. “Alicia’s got Momma Bastian’s seal of approval.”

Sam shot up out of his seat in a second and they scurried through the back door. There was a brief discussion regarding vehicles and then Sam was following CJ’s Cherokee in his borrowed truck.

**

She made the first move; cornering him in the kitchen and his impressions had been dead perfect. CJ only had to tilt her face up slightly and he met her halfway, spreading his hands across her back before sliding one up to cup the back of her head. His fingers slid through loose hair and he tightened his hold, swallowing her moan as he kissed her, mouth open and hungry. She’d pulled out her ponytail and he’d been a little disappointed, but the texture of her hair more than made up for it. His tongue met hers in a toe curling kiss that sent waves of heat coursing through their bodies. Sam could taste the pecan pie and coffee they’d just finished and groaned when her buckle brushed against his painful erection. He’d been hard since the bar and while they’d had a great conversation, watching her eat that pie had been torture.

Her hands slid into his hair, pulling at him and holding his head still as she took over the kiss and so he released her to explore the curves he’d been silently fantasizing about. With unusual care, he ran his hands over her body, trembling with the effort to be as gentle as he could. Her ass filled his hands perfectly and he pulled her flush against him, groaning in protest as she pulled away.

He tried to lean back in for her mouth and she dodged him, pressing her lips against his earlobe to growl into his ear, “If you don’t stop treating me like a piece of delicate china, I won’t be responsible for my actions.” She emphasized her point by grabbing his left hand and placing an open mouthed kiss right in the palm before giving him a not-so gentle bite on the pad just under his thumb. It made his knees weak and his head swam when he realized what she was telling him. Her voice rasped at him again, “Big guys like you are always so cautious. Put your hands on me Sam, show me what you got. I’ll let you know if you’re too rough.”

 

Permission was all he seemed to need and CJ was suddenly swamped in ‘Sam’. His hands were everywhere as he pushed her up against the side of the fridge, palming her ass again with one strong hand as the other found its way up her shirt. She fought for room to unbutton his shirt and a noise rumbled out of his throat sending a shockwave vibrating out from his lips on her jaw and causing everything down low to clench desperately. Her tank and bra were pushed up and out of the way in one move and then he was thumbing her nipple and she pulled on his shirt with a grunt, a chuckle escaping as a few buttons flew off.

Sam smiled against the corner of her mouth at her chuckle and took a second to shrug out of his shirt to avoid further damage. A few layers later had them both topless and Sam hesitated for a second, struggling with his desire and trying not to whimper when he remembered that he hadn’t expected to get laid while he was on holiday. He backed off a little and leaned his forehead against hers, clutching her hips and gasping for breath.

She touched his face with delicacy that brought out a shudder. “Sam? What’s wrong? Second thoughts? You don’t have a girlfriend back home do you?”

His eyes flew open and he shook his head no. “No, no! I’d never… It’s just… been a long time and I didn’t expect to… I don’t have anyth…” His words died out when he felt her fingers open his buckle and slide his zipper down.

“Then we oughta get to my bedroom before anything serious happens, don’t ya think? I got us covered cowboy. It’s been nearly a year since the last time, but my momma taught me to never leave it up to someone else for protection.” She slid two fingers just under the band of his briefs, stroking him with the briefest of touches before he had her back up against the fridge. Her hands slid up his ribs to clutch at his shoulders as he went at her mouth again.

The sensation of his hands exploring her body felt better than she’d fantasized and her knees nearly gave out when one of them thrust under the waistband of her panties. She hadn’t even realized that her jeans had been unfastened and she shuddered at the feel of his long fingers slipping through the slickness of her sex. She widened her stance, permitting him greater access and he slid home, the width of two fingers causing an involuntary quiver to race through her. He held still for a few heartbeats, allowing her some time to adjust before he began to stroke her intimately. Sam’s palm brushed her clit with each stroke and she bucked against him, whimpering at the feel of his lips closing around her nipple. CJ clenched her fingers in his hair and he opened his mouth wide, pulling more than just her areola in as he pulled on her breast. It was all too much after such a long time and she climaxed, shuddering and whimpering; clutching at his shoulders as he continued to stroke in and out of her. She pushed at him weakly and he stood, a wild look in his eyes as he brought his fingers to his mouth, slowly pushing them in between kiss swollen lips and cleaning them as he held her gaze.

CJ grabbed the waistband of his jeans and tugged, shucking him out of them in seconds before doing the same to herself. Thank God she’d insisted they take their boots off at the door.

Sam watched CJ finish undressing both of them as he sucked on his fingers, the taste of her making his head spin. It made him remember what he’d missed all these months and he intended to make up for lost time. He wasn’t hound dog like his brother, but he wasn’t a saint either and CJ would soon be aware of that fact.

She’d left him his briefs and for that he was grateful, because the sight of her bare skin had him wanting to lift her against the fridge again and plunge in balls deep. The last thing he wanted to do was have to stop the train to waddle around for a condom. And what he wanted to do would be better done in a bed. She dipped her tongue in his navel, stopping for a playful nip on his chest on her way back up and Sam grabbed her arms, lifting them up and around his neck before filling his hands once more with her fantastic ass. He hauled her up, humming with approval when she wrapped her legs around his waist and kissed him again. She stopped long enough to give him directions to her bedroom and then plundered his mouth, her tongue thrusting against his in time with his steps down the hall. The friction between them sent sparks shooting across the inside of his eyelids every time he blinked and he stumbled into the wall a few times before he found her room. Well, he didn’t actually find her room. He almost went right by it, but CJ reached out and grabbed the doorframe with the hand that had previously gripped his shoulders for balance and they careened into the room; landing on the bed in a tangle of limbs and laughter.

Grinning, Sam looked down into CJ’s face and cupped her jaw, holding her head still to lean down and leisurely explore her mouth. He did such sinful things to her mouth that CJ rethought her initial impression of him and the idea that all the blushing he’d done meant he’d be inexperienced. A nip to a particularly sensitive spot on her neck sent a shudder rippling through her body and she wondered if there were enough condoms in her drawer.

Sam shifted them on the bed, eyeing the bedside table with thoughts of easy access. Of course he could have been wrong, but CJ reached over and pulled the drawer open, pulling out a handful of foil wrappers and piling them on the table surface with a smirk. He raised his eyebrows and then kissed her again, wiping the smirk from her lips as his tongue dipped into her mouth. He slid his lips from hers, placing open-mouthed kisses along her jaw to her throat. Sam tongued her pulse-point, nipping at regular intervals as he made his way down and she arched against him in response, threading her fingers through his hair and applying gentle pressure to guide him toward his immediate goal. He hadn’t taken the time to visually enjoy her during their desperate clinch in the kitchen and fully intended to do so now. The layers of shirt and flannel she’d worn in the bar had hidden the fullness of her breasts and Sam took his time, ignoring the rampant ache in his groin as he gave equal consideration to her sensitive nipples. He stopped for a moment, sliding his arms underneath her shoulders and picking her up to slide her body further up the bed before resuming his attention to her breasts.

CJ writhed against him, clutching at his hair with an almost painful grip to hold him in place. He took a firm hold of her wrists and moved them as he rose up, placing her hands on herself as he began a more southerly exploration of her body. He rolled his eyes up at her when he dipped his tongue in her navel and she was propped up on her elbows, watching him with lust blown eyes. Tracing a wet trail with his tongue, Sam connected her navel to the edge of the hair covering her mound. He sent up a word of thanks for her king sized bed and moved down to hover over her hip, pressing open mouthed kisses across soft skin.

She watched him settle his long body between her thighs and she relaxed them, splaying her legs wide open for whatever he had planned. Sam’s broad shoulders pressed her legs open wider and she shivered at the strength in his arms as he held her down. His eyes were more green than hazel now; watching her from his spot just hovering over her sex. His breath ghosted over her sensitive flesh with every exhalation and CJ shivered again with anticipation. A deep swipe from bottom to top wrenched a hiss from her and Sam tilted her hips up for a better angle before he began tormenting her with his mouth.

 

Sam alternated between deep thrusts with his tongue and swirling pressure on her clit until she grabbed his hair, pressing his face harder against her. CJ chanted his name as he once again thrust two fingers deep; curving them slightly to rub against the spot his brother had told him about. Sam had only found it once before and had received shocking results. This time was no different. He timed the thrusts of his fingers, varying the speed and strength as he sucked on her clit; even adding third finger per her demand. He ground into the mattress a few times and then tried to think about anything to keep his mind off the fact he was about to come. His cock pulsed with every moan that vibrated through her throat. CJ let go of his hair and he looked up the length of her body and groaned into her at what he saw. Her eyes were rolled up, only the whites showing as she twisted her nipples and moaned loudly, the sound rolling up from deep in her chest.

CJ bucked up, crying out and shuddering as her orgasm suddenly rushed through her. She reached for him and Sam eagerly crawled up her body. Wrapping her legs around his hips, she brought him against her hot center, dampening the thin cotton between them and he closed his eyes in concentration. He startled when her toes caught the waistband of his boxers and dragged them down to his knees. Kicking them off, he reached for a condom while she grabbed his neck and pulled him down for a kiss, distracting him and making it difficult to remember why they needed one. His hips bucked, encouraged by her heels pressing into his ass and the sensitive underside of his dick slid through her slick folds, cresting over her clit as they strained against each other. Sam shook himself and reared back to sit on his heels, despite her protests and held up the condom within her eye line, returning the smile she beamed at him. He arranged her thighs over his and couldn’t resist stroking his length over her clit a few more times before pulling on the corner of the foil pack with his teeth, ripping it open while holding himself steady. The latex was torture rolling on and the sensation did little to ease the fire raging in his blood.

He eased into her slowly and ground his teeth as her heat gripped him. CJ reached for him again and Sam caught her arms, pulling her up to him and seating her fully astride him. His eyes nearly crossed at the sensation of being root deep and CJ attacked his mouth, her tongue thrusting against his, mimicking their union below.

 

When Sam hauled her up onto his lap, CJ barely managed to hold in the surprised squeal. It was a different sensation, his strength making her feel a little delicate and oh so feminine. It was a rare man that could physically move her around like Sam had done tonight and she found that she liked it, a lot. She kissed him, tasting herself on his mouth as her tongue stroked against his. The boy had some unexpected skills and she held on for the ride as he began to thrust into her, his thigh muscles bunching and flexing under hers. Every down stroke rubbed against her already sensitive clit, heating her blood and filling her head with white noise as she explored every part of his mouth.

Needing to breathe, CJ released his lips and they gasped; the rhythm of their breathing keeping time with their movements. She didn’t know how long they’d been in this position, but she suddenly needed to feel him above her before she flew apart again. So she wrapped her arms around his neck and threw her weight backwards, pulling them off balance. He controlled their descent by planting his hand on the mattress and she hummed with approval as he settled his weight over her with barely a break between thrusts.

 

Sam hadn’t expected CJ to over balance them, but he appreciated the new angle and dug his knees into the mattress for leverage. Her body accepted him deep inside and his eyes rolled up when he pressed against her, their bodies interlocked. He tortured himself with a few slow gliding thrusts, pinning her hip to the mattress to keep her from taking over. Spearing into her one last time, Sam stopped when he was seated fully inside her. CJ moved restlessly when he stopped moving and Sam met her fevered gaze with a sly smirk. Her eyes widened as he covered her, propping up on his elbows and jacking his right knee under her thigh for the angle he needed. Moving his hips in a small circular motion caused a delicious friction. She undulated around him, her inner muscles gripping him tightly and his jaw dropped open as ragged moan ripped its way out. Her nails dug into his shoulder with increasing pressure and then she pulled on his neck, bridging the miniscule gap between their panting mouths to fuse their lips together.

Her tongue slid against his, keeping their rhythm and destroying his concentration so that when she raked her blunt nails down his shoulder, he surged against her, following her over the edge. Sam tried to roll off, not wanting to crush her, but CJ wrapped her arms and legs around him and hummed into his neck. Her voice was thick and raspy, sending a shiver down his spine.

“Where’re you goin’ cowboy?” She nipped his neck just where it met his shoulder and his dick twitched. He felt her grin on his skin. “Not done with you by any stretch.” And she did just that, moving under him in a lazy, loose-limbed manner that reminded him of a large cat. It also seemed to recharge his neglected dick faster than he’d thought possible. She didn’t flinch or look away as he disposed of the used condom; just pulled him back into her body with a smug grin when he was done.

**

The loud smack on his bare ass pulled him out of a hazy dream and Sam moaned with approval when CJ waved a mug of hot coffee in his direction. “You hungry?”

He took a healthy sip of the hot bitter brew and then pried his eyes open. CJ was grinning at him, her dark eyes lit with mischievous glee. His stomach rumbled loudly and Sam felt a blush warm his face. She chuckled and then threw his clothes on the bed within reach. “Go on and get dressed. You can take a shower if you make it quick, otherwise your food’ll get cold.” Sam watched her saunter from the room and stretched, enjoying the pull of well used muscles. A shower only took about five minutes since he avoided washing his hair. Sub-freezing temperatures and a wet head were a bad combination. There was a cheap toothbrush sitting on the edge of the sink, it was obviously old, the box a little crushed; but it was unopened and he gladly used it.

Scrambled eggs, sausage and toast sat on the table, the steam releasing a mouthwatering scent in the air. CJ had waited for him and sat across the table in silence as they both ate to replenish the energy expended the night before. The hall clock chimed the hour and Sam grimaced. “I really hate to run off but…”

She laughed and gestured toward him. “No apologies needed Sam. Jerry’s probably trying to figure out who you went home with. I need to get to a family thing in a little while so…” She trailed off and Sam wondered why she seemed to be on the verge of laughter again. He took his plate to the sink, blushing again when he felt her eyes on his ass and heard her hum of approval. He turned and stalked to her seat, caging her in with his arms on either side of her. Her eyes widened and then focused on his mouth and Sam licked his lip, holding in a grin when her pupils dilated. He might not have control over his blushing, but he certainly had her attention.

“Thanks for… breakfast.” He didn’t wait for a reply, just leaned down and kissed her, wishing like hell he could just pull her back down the hall. But, they both had somewhere to be and so he was out the door and cursing the cold instead. He turned the key and all he got was a pathetic groan followed by clicking and then nothing. “Shit.” TJ was going to kick his ass. Sam climbed out of the cab and looked up, startled to see CJ approaching. She was grinning and the sunlight hit her face and Sam felt his stomach drop.

“Um, CJ?”

“Yeah, Sam?” Her voice was choked with laughter and that mischievous gleam had reappeared.

He stuffed his hands in his pockets and shrugged against the cold. “I know it’s pretty late in the game to be askin’ this but, is TJ your brother?”

“Yep.”

He looked up at the clear winter sky and barked out a laugh. “Is he gonna kick my ass?”

She tilted her head and scanned him from bottom to top and her gaze felt like a caress. “Hmmm… You could give him a run for sure if he tried… but I won’t let him. He has to listen to me. I’m older by ten minutes.”

“What about his truck?”

“That old thing? Don’t know why he still drives that hunk of junk. It’s got a colder nature than Alaska in January. I’ll just tell him I offered to let you bunk in with me so you wouldn’t have to drive back so late.” She shot him a serious look. “Just don’t let on that we had sex in front of Jerry’s mom or she’ll tryin’ to plan a wedding. The woman is nuts.”

Sam gaped at her for a minute and then she broke, laughing so hard that tears ran down her flushed cheeks. “Oh god… That was awesome! I wish I coulda taken a picture of your face.” She clapped him on the shoulder, herding him toward her vehicle. She unlocked the door and then got right up into his personal space, their breath mingling in the frigid air. Her hand slid around and cupped his ass and he bit back a grin. “If you’re a good boy and promise to be really quiet, I’ll show you the best hiding place in the house.”

“Yes, Ma’am.” He met her halfway, but a freezing gust of wind cooled their kiss abruptly and they pulled apart laughing.

CJ went around to the driver’s side and as they climbed in, Sam decided he was glad Jerry had bullied him into coming along.

END

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a fic exchange on spn_het_love over on Live Journal.


End file.
